Pained Hearts
by Av-ptb
Summary: When Jayne finds out that Mattie is dying, River is the only one who can comfort him. Chapter 8 is now up sorry for the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Pained Hearts

Disclaimer: I can only wish to own this series… If I did, there would be a lot more Simon and Kaylee sex. And River and Jayne would be going at it like rabbits.

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, this story takes place after the movie… AND WASH DIDN'T DIE! I like him too much. SOOO we are going to say he turned some and the spike hit him in the shoulder. The Alliance got to him before the Reavers. He just had his shoulder replaced, so he can't fly, and Zoe won't let him do anything and is babying him. **

**So this is a River/Jayne or Rayne Fan fiction… Umm… It is my first posted… So Enjoy**

_She giggled as he pressed her against the hall of the ship. Her hair hung slightly in her face hiding her lustful eyes and sly smile. His lips were quickly on hers making her grind into him, bringing them both immense pleasure from the simple movement. They were both panting hard when he broke the kiss. Even their pants were husky sounds. There was a faint banging sound as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Making them both groan in pleasure. His hands went to her small hips, only to find under her over-sized dress, she was bare as the day she was born. That only made him harder for her. The pounding started to get louder, as she unbuttoned his pants with a wicked little smirk playing on her lips. Slowly she slid her hand down his pants and took hold of his rather large shaft. He let out a moan and bucked against her. _

"JAYNE! GORRAMIT GET UP!" Mal yelled, startling Jayne awake.

Jayne growled at the loss of the girl against him. "Hwoon dahn. Not again!" He said to himself.

"Jayne you up?" Mal called down into his bunk again.

"Yeah, Mal… What the Hell you get me up for?" Jayne asked climbing out of his bunk into the front hall. Mal was standing next to him with an annoyed look. "I have been trying to get you up for the last twenty minutes. Jayne, you got a call on the cortex. It's your Ma…" Mal said trying to look uninterested in the whole thing.

As soon as Jayne heard it was from his Ma, his stomach dropped. He darted around Mal and up into the Bridge. He moved around the pilot's seat and stared at the monitor or the cortex.

"Ma?" Jayne asked worried. He knew she wouldn't use the cortex to contact him unless something very bad had happened.

"Hey, there. Look at my lil' Jayne! You's such a fine man, no matter how old you'd get." She said trying to mask her pain. This only made Jayne's frown deepen.

"Ma, what's goin' on? What happened?" Jayne asked desperate for answers.

With sad looking eyes Jayne's Ma replied, "Mattie's lungs are giving out. The doctor's here can't do anythin' bout it…"

"Liu kou shui de biao-zi he hou-zi de ben er-zi!" Jayne swore. "Jayne! Language!" His mother scolded.

Jayne squeezed his eyes shut trying to hide the pain and horror his mother's words brought him. He opened them when her voice came again. "In the last letter you sent here, you'd said some'em 'bout your doc there bein' 'mazing. Do ya think he might fix Mattie up?" There was hope written all over her face.

"Hold on, Ma." Jayne said turning to Mal. "We are only a day's cycle away, I don't have a problem with it, just let me get the Doc up here." He grabbed the com, "Doc. We need you on the bridge… Now!" Mal said turning back to Jayne.

Jayne turned back to the screen. "Ma, we are gett'n the Doc up here. Capt'n says we's only a day out. Just tell Mattie to hang in there…" Jayne scowled as he moved away from the screen.

Simon walked into the bridge pulling his shirt on, making it obvious that he was coming from Kaylee's bunk, not his own in the Passenger bunk. "What is it?" He asked groggily.

Mal gestured to Jayne with his head. Simon stared at Jayne in question; he wasn't wounded in anyway that he could tell. Simon moved next to Jayne. When their eyes met, Simon felt sorrow in them.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Jayne replied by pointing to the screen where his Ma was waiting. "Hello…" Simon greeted unsure of the situation.

"Hello, I'm Ellie Cobb, Jayne's Ma. You the Doc?" She asked. Simon nodded.

"I don't mean to be much trouble, but my boy Mattie, ain't doin' so well. His lungs are givin' out. The doctors 'ere says, that he won't live… I was wonderin' if there was anythin' you can do for him?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Simon bit his thumb in thought. It was a long moment before he said something. "He was born with bad lungs, is what I have heard from Jayne… I think if I can just boost the lungs muscles, the immune system will heal them up better. Of course I'll need to operate to treat the lungs. River will have to help…" Simon paused and turned to Mal. "How long before we get there?"

"One day's cycle." Simon nodded. "Call River up here." He told the Captain. Mal was going to complain about people giving him orders on his ship, but stopped when he saw the sad looking Jayne staring back at him.

"Little albatross, we need you in the bridge your bro-." He stopped when River walked into the room wearing just her small little nightgown. She has been up since they found out; she felt the sorrow hit her as when she had entered the room. Jayne looked up at her, _beautiful_, he thought to himself before falling back into the sorrow for his brother. River smiled at his thought only for a brief second, so then she moved to the cortex and smiled at Mrs. Cobb.

"You'll need to take a small bowl, small enough to fit around his mouth and nose. Stab a hole into the bottom of it and then use a billow, clean it first and put it slightly through the hole. A half of a pump will fill his lungs." River said in monotone, her eyes drifted back to Jayne, his sorrow was like a knife in the side.

Ellie just stared at the screen. "This will help Mattie breath when he can't do it himself. It will keep him stable 'till we get there. Use it when ever he gets short of breath. I will bring something better for after the surgery." Simon explained.

Mrs. Cobb nodded in understanding. "Thank you. Jayne?"

Both Simon and River moved out of the way to let Jayne be with his mother. "Hey Ma. Listen to them, they know what they're talkin' 'bout." "Jayne you behave and don't fret much after your lil' brother. And watch that mouth mister!" Jayne couldn't help but smile at his mother. "'kay, Ma." The transmission ended and the room was silent.

Jayne felt a tug on his hand. When he looked down he saw it was River. "Sleep…" She whispered. Jayne frowned down at her; his hand was tingling where her hand was touching his. "Not tired." He stated simply. River frowned at his lie.

Mal put his hand on Simon's shoulder and whispered in his ear. Simon nodded then headed out of the Bridge and down into Kaylee's bunk. "Jayne, why don't you take River down to her bunk? Then go get some sleep yourself. None of this is good news. Best if you sleep while you still can." Mal said running his hand through his hair.

Jayne was about to protest, but River tugged hard on his arm, making him take a step forward. Some how she made some of the pain and anger ebb away. So he just let River drag him out of the Bridge. River tried not to focus on anything, but Jayne. He needed comfort, but would never admit it. On their way down, River made a stop in the Mess and grabbed a bottle of Kaylee's engine wine. Quickly she handed it to Jayne and tugged to get him moving again. Should could have laughed at his confusion, but just kept to her self with a small hidden smile.

**More to come! And I hope you liked it so far… It does get happier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pained Hearts **

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: Okay so this Chapter kinda is just to fill up time and establish a few things. Enjoy!**

The ship was quiet. This was the way River liked it. She didn't get lost in others thoughts this way. She had gotten better after Miranda, but she was still a reader and everyone's thoughts bombarded her. It caused her pain and made everything confusing for her to the point she couldn't even sort out whose thoughts were whose. So when the ship was quiet and most everyone was asleep her mind was clearer and she could wander through her mind and everyone else's with no pain or confusion at all.

River slid open her door and dragged Jayne inside with her. Jayne couldn't help let his thoughts wonder from his dying brother to the small minx in from of him. Her nightgown pulled at all the right places. He stared at the white fabric stretched across her hips and backside; it was amazing no one had snatched her up as their own. It really made sense though, since she never really left the ship unless they had work. Everyone was taken too, but him, which made him feel lucky till he realized she would never want a merc like him.

River growled to herself at his last thought. She was starting to think all the men on this ship were boobs when it came to women. With a good push Jayne was sitting on her bed. He watched her in surprise when she shut her door and then proceeded to take the bottle of engine whine from him. It was a pure shock when she lifted it to her lips, and took a shot from it, and then handed it back to Jayne making a disgusted face. Jayne's laughed echoed through the small bunk.

Moving past him with a smile, River climbed into the bed and covered herself up so that she was facing Jayne. "Sleep, Jayne." She said pulling on his shirt.

"There ain't no ruttin' way I am sleepin' in here with you, Crazy." Jayne replied, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Please?" Asked her little voice. "Makes all the monster dreams go away... Please?" She had jutted out her lower lips, to pout. The same pout that she used on everyone. And it worked.

Jayne smiled and figured this was probably his only chance to get this close to her without anyone trying to kill him or harm him in anyway. Placing the bottle on the floor, he laid next to her without the two of them touching. It only took a second or two before River had her arm wrapped around his large arm, her leg slung over his hip, and her head resting on his shoulder. Jayne had to admit it was nice to have her so close to him, though the fear of getting thrown out into the airlock still plagued him. "He won't." River stated nuzzling into his shoulder. Jayne gave up fighting it and untangled his arm from hers and wrapped it around her small frame letting his other hand drift to her knee, still making sure she was cover mostly by her blanket. River sighed happily and fell into a peaceful slumber with Jayne soon following suit.

--

Jayne woke up to a load playful scream from River. He sat up tiredly only to have her dart behind him. Jayne opened his eyes to see Simon coming at him with a needle.

"Dung ee-maio! What the gorram hell is going on here?" He shouted. Simon froze and River giggled behind him, and then stuck out her tongue at Simon. Jayne could feel River's arms around his shoulders, and her breasts pressed against his back and he could almost swear she was teasing him.

"I could ask you the same thing! I came down here to find you in bed with her!" Simon growled at the large man. Jayne glared at him and mumbled something about falling asleep, and Rivers nightmares. "River needs her shots, but she is being a brat. I was all too surprised when I came in and found you in here though." Simon explained still aggravated, glaring at his sister and the large man she was hiding behind.

"Don't want them. Head gets jumbled and nothing but black can save me." River whispered into his ear. Jayne liked the way her breath tickled his neck. "Doc you heard her… She don't want 'em. And we can't have her whinin' 'bout those needles all day. I got better things to do than bein' this moon-brained girl's barrier from you." Jayne said standing up to leave. The events of the night were all coming back to him. The last thing he needed was to get in the middle of the family fight. Jayne was slightly stunned when two small arms wrapped around his neck from behind him.

"You heard him, NO SHOTS!" River told Simon. "Since when do I listen to that big ape Mei-mei?" Simon retorted with a sour face.

"Since now!" Jayne said sternly. "Girl, get the ruttin' hell off my back now."

River didn't let go, but instead wrapped her legs around Jayne and tucked her head into his neck. "No! You need me…" She said quietly, "And I need you, you're like the black to her." Jayne was just in shock. He didn't understand. Did she want him, like he wanted her, how he dreamed of her?

His thoughts were interrupted by Simon. "Fine," He yelled. "Listen though; you still need your vitamin shot River. That one won't do anything to you." Simon tried to explain. "Lair…" River spat back. Both Simon and Jayne were shocked. Jayne glared at Simon. "Alright Mei-mei it isn't vitamins… You still need it." Simon tried to reason with his sister. "What's it then?" Jayne asked trying to ignore the squirming girl attached to his back.

"Birth-control." River giggled into his ear. Jayne's thoughts went crazy. He thought of sexin' her up, everywhere on the ship. River giggled once more at his thoughts. "Hey, stay out of my head Crazy!" He growled.

There was silence for a moment.

"Food time and Kaylee's looking for you Simon." River said looking upward. When Simon didn't move, she realized he was trying to think of a way to bribe her into taking the shot. "Just hurry up and do it, Simon. She's hungry and so is man with a girl's name, but boy parts." Jayne growled at her comment, but she loved the vibration through his body that is caused.

Simon nodded and picked up a separate needle. Then he went behind River and gave her the shot in her rear-end. River squeezed Jayne as she received the shot. "Now, food! GO Jayne go!" River bucked trying to get the large man she was attached to, to move. Jayne just growled again and left the room, Simon trailing behind them, amused. Both were a little frightened at how River could get the merc to do her biddings.

--

When they entered the Mess, Wash was basking in the attention his wife was giving him. _Maybe I should get hurt more often_. He though as Zoe fed him another bit of protein.

"No. She needs no more stress, something else to worry about now." River said, making everyone stare at her.

"River you got something attached to you. Oh, that's just Jayne." Wash joked. Everyone, but Mal and Jayne, laughed.

"We're about 15 hours out. Wash plotted the best course there… Little albatross, why don't you let go of our merc and tell us who doesn't need the stress?" Mal said picking at his food.

River leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jayne's cheek and jumped down. "Thanks!" she said. Stunned Jayne mumbled a 'don't mention it' and went to his seat across from Zoe and Wash.

"Heard about your brother." Zoe said, "I am sorry, we should get there in time though."

Jayne once again mumbled something, and started to serve him self some food. When Inara walked in she went over to Jayne and put her hand on his shoulder. Her looked told him everything, her sorrow and hope that the doc could help. Jayne nodded at her and went about his business.

"Simon, Zoe will need to see you today…" River said, helping Kaylee and Simon finish cleaning up some pots and pans.

Zoe cleared her throat and looked at Simon. "That's right. I was wondering if I can get a physical, I haven't been feeling up to par lately."

"Yeah she's been throwing up in the mornings." Wash said intertwining his hand with hers. Simon thought for a moment and then realization hit him. "Oh! Yeah, after breakfast, come to the infirmary. I'll run a test or two. It won't be any trouble. I have to start prepping things for tomorrow anyway." He said trying to make it seem like nothing at all. River stared at Jayne. She could feel his sorrow building and burying him.

Suddenly she felt trapped. Everyone was feeling and thinking too loudly. Her breath started coming in short gasps of air. She didn't even notice Kaylee asking if she was okay. She felt dizzy. She needed an anchor, something to hold her down anything. Slowly, she stepped away from Kaylee and Simon. With each step, she felt a small weight drop from her.

Jayne watched; in fear that something was wrong with River. As she stepped closer and closer to him, he felt relieved and frightened that she might hurt him. It was only when she plopped down in the chair next to him, did she take a deep breath and close her eyes.

_Yes,_ she thought, _everything is much clearer here._

"You alright lil' Albatross?" Mal asked.

River smiled and nodded. "Just took many thoughts and emotions…" She said simply and then started to serve herself some food. Mal nodded and went back to eating. The rest of the meal was oddly silent. A few words passed from Inara to Kaylee and Simon, but this meal was like when they found out that River was an assassin reader.

Jayne was the first one to leave, saying something about lifting weights. Simon and Zoe were next. Kaylee asked Inara about brushing her and River's hair.

"Only if Mal doesn't mind, I would hate you to get in trouble once again." Inara said staring at Mal. She was teasing him and he knew it.

"It's fine. But don't go neglecting your duties on this ship just 'cause you're getting' pampered up."

Kaylee jumped up excited and hugged the captain. "I love my capt'n!" She said with a kiss on the cheek. River stood up and took Kaylee's hand as they dashed out of the Mess ahead of Inara.

"Thank you Mal, they need something to make them feel womanly." Inara said with a sweet smile. Mal goofily smiled back and she left.

"Wow, now who would of guess you two have a thing for each other." Wash teased. In return for his comment, Mal threw his roll at him.

"Yeah well, looks like we're stuck with da clean up." Mal pointed out making Wash groan.

**:Okay so, this chapter is done. I know it isn't the best but tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pained Hearts**

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: Just wanted to remind people this story takes place after the movie… But Wash didn't die just hurt his shoulder and River is saner than before and speaks with I and myself instead of her and she. Well most of the time. --- This one is kinda weird, it is just more of a pull through till they get to Mattie and to establish thing between certain characters…. ENJOY!**

Zoe sat nervously in the infirmary. She had answered Simon's questions, and it appeared they were both thinking the same thing. The pregnancy test would take a half-an-hour.

"You know we should just ask River." Simon joked, trying to break the tension that hung heavily in the room. "It wouldn't take as long."

They both laughed making Zoe feel a little better. "You think so Doc." Simon nodded. "She may be young, but since the whole Miranda thing, she has been better. She only needs a shot every few days. And she seems to be able to read people and herself a lot better…" Simon said with a smile. "Though, I still worry about her. She is still a child, but at times she seems older than all of us. It almost scares me." He confessed. Zoe nodded in agreement.

"She is growing up Doc. And she seems to be attached to Jayne this morning." She pointed out. Simon sighed. "Oh, I noticed. I can't say I am pleased with that. I found Jayne asleep in her room, this morning. Though I understand he is going through something rough right now. I kind of know how he feels. The fear of loosing someone you love…" Simon stopped and swallowed hard, trying not to think about loosing River. Zoe smiled knowingly at the doctor. She too almost lost a dear one.

--

Meanwhile in Inara's shuttle Kaylee and River giggled as Inara showed them the dresses she had.

"How about we do both of your hair, make-up and you two can each pick out a dress to wear for the day?" Inara asked with a smile. Kaylee couldn't help but squeal in excitement. "So we get to look all shiny and proper wearin' your pretties." Inara laughed and sat down behind Kaylee.

"How about we straighten your hair? I think it would look real beautiful that way." Inara said. Kaylee bounced in front of her in agreement. River was enjoying the joyful feeling that danced around the room.

"So how are you and Simon?" The Companion asked teasingly. Kaylee turned bright red. She chewed on her lips with a large smile across her face. "We are shiny. He is so… Oh, he is amazing! No one I have ever been with can compare to him." She blurted out. Both Inara and River laughed. Kaylee's face fell.

"I just hope he don't go meet some Core gal and realize he's not suposta be with me." Tears threatened to escape Kaylee's eyes. It was always something she had feared, even when they weren't together. Inara stopped brushing Kaylee's hair and hugged her tightly.

"Nope," River chimed in. "He has only been with one other woman. A Companion, father bought for him when he turned eighteen." She put down the dress she was looking at and smiled at Kaylee.

"But what if he gets sick of me?" Kaylee said sharing her fear. "He loves you." Inara reassured her.

"Like how Capt'n Daddy loves you." River said matter-of-factly. Finally she settled on the yellow and black dress with silver lining. "I want to wear this one."

Inara blanched. "Now River, Mal doesn't love me. That man just-." "…Loves you." River interrupted. Inspecting the dress one more time she nodded and started to change. Kaylee giggled and then turned the tables. "So River, I heard Jayne was in your room last night, all night in fact." River pulled the dress over her had and smiled.

"Yes, Jayne was a nice pillow." River commented with a smile. Kaylee awed and giggled. "Didn't think that, that big 'ld grumpy was really a teddy bear." The Mechanic chimed in. River smiled at her friends. "Jayne kept me safe and I made his fears go away." River whispered shocking both Kaylee and Inara. "Jayne, scared?" Kaylee gaped. "Of what?" Inara asked.

"Reavers, loosing Mattie… and me…" River listed and then tried to turn to zip her dress, but just kept turning around, unable to reach the zipper. Inara and Kaylee couldn't help, but laugh at River's antics. Kaylee was the first to jump up and go over to River and stop her. River blinked her eyes and swayed as the room moved with out her.

"Thanks," she said as Kaylee zipped her up. Inara came up behind them and smiled. "River, you look gorgeous in that! Come on, let's continue to pretty you two up." Inara said with a smile.

--

It didn't take long before Kaylee's hair was straight and framing her face. Her hair looked noticeably longer, making Kaylee squeal happily. She felt so fancy. "Can I pick out a dress now?" Kaylee asked staring at the large collection. Inara nodded working on River's hair, which was slightly knotted.

--

Wash and Mal were finally done in the kitchen along with checking their course settings. So, they thought they might go check in on the others in the ship. "Mal, I'm gonna go check on my wife, have fun with Inara." Wash teased. Mal glared at the man as he walked down a separate grate of stairs. As he tried to enter Inara's shuttle she poked out in front of him.

"You can't come in." She stated. Mal looked at her confused, and then his confusion changed to suspicion. "What'd you do to my Mechanic and lil' Albatross?" Inara couldn't help, but laugh. "Why Mal, I have done nothing to them, except make them look incredibly gorgeous. But, they are not ready and River doesn't want them to be seen till they are finished. So if you don't mind I must go help them." Inara said, with a smile. She took a chance and went up on her toes and kissed Mal on the cheek before she turned around and dashed into her shuttle. Mal just stood there stunned.

--

Simon sighed as he turned to Zoe. They had just received the results. Zoe stared at him anxiously, a pang of fear danced over her features. Simon couldn't help but smile.

"It's positive." He said. Both were too happy to notice Wash had entered the room. "You're going to be a mother."

Wash's eyes shot wide. WHAT? He was going to be a father? "Lamby-toes?" He asked uncertainly. Zoe turned and smiled at him, tears were brimming in her eyes. She rushed over to Wash and hugged him forgetting about his shoulder. "Ah!" He yelped in pain. Zoe pulled away only to be sucked back into the hug.

"We're gonna be parents!" Wash exclaimed happily. "Let's go tell the others… Wait… We're havin' a BABY!" Wash said realizing the long terms of what this meant. Zoe couldn't help but laugh at her husband.

Simon couldn't stop grinning. _Someday Kaylee will make a great mother._ He thought to himself. He moved past the happy couple and went to go find her. "Where 'ya headin' to Doc?" Zoe asked. "To find Kaylee..." He replied blushing slightly.

They all moved into the Cargo bay to find Jayne lifting weights. He had been at it all morning from the amount of sweat that was saturating his shirt. The sight of his anguish that covered his face made the happiness they were all feeling almost fades away. Before the sorrow that wafted off of Jayne could swallow them, Mal spoke up, "So what is wrong with you Zoe?"

Their smiles returned in full force. "I think we need the whole crew out here before I say anything, Sir." Zoe said. "You're not diein' are you?" Mal asked just to make sure. Jayne grunted at the word 'dying' and sat up suddenly unable to lift weights anymore.

"No, Sir." Zoe laughed out. Wash snuggled against his wife like a content kitten.

Inara stepped out of the shuttle and moved next to Mal. "River said you needed us out here?" Mal nodded and turned to her. "Yea', Zoë's got somethin' to tell us." He said with a smile as we looked over her. She had changed in the few minute she was in her shuttle. She was no longer wearing her multi patterned dress. Now she wore a black dress, much shorter than the ones she usually wears. "Where they at, if she told ya'?" Jayne asked standing from his weight bench wiping the sweat from his face and neck.

Just then, River shoved Kaylee out the shuttle door not letting her back in. Everyone stared in shock. Kaylee stood there in a knee length silky blue dress with beautiful flowers on it. Her hair framed her face highlighting the blue hued make-up Inara had done her up with.

"Hey." She said meekly. Simon didn't know what to say, his mouth hung open and he continues to just stare. "Wow…" Wash was the first to speak and his words seem to be what everyone was thinking. "Ya lookin' mighty fine." Mal complimented.

"Thank ya' Capt'n." Kaylee blushed making her way down to Simon. Passing Jayne she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Capt'n's right… Ya look like one of those fancy core gals." Jayne said.

Simon was still gaping at her, when she came down to him. "What do you think?" She asked doing a little spin and gave him her best 'come hither' look. Simon did the only thing he could think of… He pulled Kaylee to him and gave her a deep, very passionate kiss. Simon was very coy about showing affection in front of people, but with Kaylee so radiant all of his logic went out the window.

River's giggle echoed through the Bay, and all eyes darted to the shuttle's opening. Slowly River emerged, but she definitely didn't look like the slightly crazy little genius they knew, but a lovely woman who graced them with her presence. She could have been mistaken for a Companion, her long straggly hair was in long loose curls, her face looked as if she was porcelain and her eyes were dark and piercing, not lost and calculating as they usually were. She wore the yellow, black, and silver lined dress that showed off her long legs, as if she had always dress this way.

"Ta ma duh…" Jayne muttered. Barefooted River padded over to the rail. She leaned over it, all her hair cascaded down past her shoulders. "Gladly," she mouth to Jayne. His mouth snapped shut.

"Mei-mei!" Simon shouted in protest. Zoe put her hand on his shoulder to keep him in his place. "Let her be…" Zoe said knowingly.

"Et'em." Mal coughed. "So Zoe you had somethin' to tell all of us." He tried turning the conversation. Wash wrapped his arms around Zoe's waist and snuggled into her. "Go ahead Wify, tell them." He encouraged. Zoe sighed and laughed. "I'm pregnant." She said simply.

"Wo de tien ah!" Mal said staring down at Zoe. "Congratulations." Inara said happily elbowing Mal. He glared at her then went back to stare at Zoe in disbelief.

"Oh, yay!" Kaylee cried out. "Let's celebrate! Can we capt'n?" She asked all excited like. Mal nodded dumbly, making Kaylee squeal with happiness. Simon smiled at her antics as they kissed again. River smiled also but her smile was more of knowingly than joyful surprise.

"He is very small." She stated. "You will have to be careful as he grows." She said moving down the catwalk. River closed her eyes as pain pierced her thoughts. Sorrow and pain flooded her.

_A woman was holding a baby…It was a newborn, but his cry wasn't as loud as it should be, suddenly the baby was gasping for air. The doctor rushed over and started to hook the baby to an oxygen cage. A little boy with messed brown hair and sad little eyes, watched as his brother was struggling to breath. _

River was snapped back into reality when Simon was calling her name. "Sorry, drifted… Yes it's a boy…" River answered, turning to look at Jayne, who was sitting on his weight bench staring very intently on the floor. Wash was cheering and Kaylee and Inara were talking about setting up the party, so they could enjoy lunch along with it. River didn't move she just watched Jayne stand up and he moved up the catwalk and past the others without a word.

Her Black, her safety, her anchor holder her down, was no more. The calming peaceful effect Jayne had on her mind was gone. She needed it back; she had to save Jayne from himself. Quickly, River darted into the passenger's quarters and up the stairs trying to get to Jayne without anyone interfering.

**: Okay so that is it for now. Please review and if you have any ideas let me know, I am always open to suggestions. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pained Hearts**

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note: Sorry that I took a while to post this… I started a new job… It sucks and I have been trying to smooth out the coming chapters of the Mattie crisis. Umm that next one might take a few days to get up. Well I hope you like this… It is questionable in my mind.**

Jayne bunk closed as River entered the hall. She scowled at the closed hatch. Walking quietly over to it she tested to see if it was locked, and of course it was. She growled; he was not making this easy for her. After fiddling with the controls for a moment she stopped and waited. A green light notified her that Jayne's bunk was now unlocked. Knowing the others were coming up the stairs she opened the hatch and slid down into the large merc's room.

Jayne looked over when he heard the hatch relock. "What the gorram are you doing in here you fung luh girl?" River ignored him and ventured father into the room. "Not here. Tell them…" She said inspecting the pictures of almost naked women on Jayne's walls. "Who?" he asked, only to have Mal's voice answer his question.

"Jayne is River in there with you?" Jayne growled and moved to his com. He looked over a River, she was gorgeous, he just wanted to throw her down on his bed and take her right there.

"Nah Mal. I don't know where that lil' Crazy is at." He replied. River giggle at him, then made her way to his bed, swaying her hips the whole why. Jayne groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What do ya think you're doin' crazy girl? That's my bed." He growled out, annoyed. River just smiled and then patted the spot next to her. When Jayne didn't move she gave him her puppy dog look. Jayne gave in and sat down next to her. Suddenly Jayne felt like a teenager on his first date.

"I miss your dreams." River whispered into his ear. Jayne froze. _Which dreams?_ He thought to himself. "Last night… before Mattie…" Jayne started at her. She knew… somehow she found out about his dreams of her. "You better be staying out of my head Girl!" River pushed herself up against Jayne. "Couldn't help it… Sleep was gone and there was only," River paused and licked her lips. "You." She finished with a long low moan. Jayne's mouth went dry. More thoughts of River flooded his mind.

_River was panting underneath of Jayne, her eyes drooped and her lips were red and swollen. Next she was begging him. "Please Jayne Please." Jayne smiled down at her and let his hand move down to cup her breast. _

When River moaned out loud from Jayne's thoughts, Jayne was pulled back into reality.

"Gorramit!" He swore trying to control himself. River growled at Jayne's restraint. "Too much pent up energy. It is dangerous… Need to rid of it." River tried to explain. Jayne shook his head. "I ain't gonna get thrown in the ruttin' airlock just so you can," Jayne cleared his throat, "Release some pent up energy. 'Sides, there are different ways of doing that." Jayne explained and stood up detaching River from him.

River knew just what he was thinking. She smiled up at him and stood up still very close to Jayne. "Like fighting?" She mumbled pressing her chest against him. "Yeah," Jayne said moving River back from him. "Ya ain't weak or nothin' and we all know you can fight better than anyone on this ship. Capt'n said so himself." River grinned and nodded. She tworled around and started from the door. Jayne held onto her arm. "Hold on River girl. There's gotta be some rules. Like no weapons and no breakin' bones… And NO mind readin', Got it?" Jayne explained. "Okay." River said nodded. She pulled on Jayne's arm to get him do start moving.

As they moved out of Jayne's bunk they caught Zoe's and Wash's attention in the Bridge. They both looked at each other and fallowed the pair. River dragged Jayne down the back stairs eagerly. Zoe stopped in the mess. "Sir you might want to come with us. River and Jayne are on the move." Mal quickly stood up fallowing Zoe out with Inara close behind him.

When they reached the Cargo Bay, River spun around and kicked Jayne in the ribs. "Gorramit, Crazy! That ain't fair. I wasn't ready" He growled out. River giggled and twirled away from him. "Time to dance Jayne, you know the steps." She said beckoning him over her to him. With another growl Jayne, attacked River only clipping the edge of her shoulder with his fist. "Stand still," Jayne called out. River ignored him and punched him in the side then in the lower back. Jayne yelped and finally got a good punch in. It caught her across the jaw.

Zoe, Mal, Wash, and Inara all gasped. Mal was about to say something when he saw River laugh at Jayne. They were dancing around each other trading punching. Zoe could tell River was just playing with Jayne and Jayne was trying not to hurt River. It was like two lion cubs playing. "Do you think they will get hurt?" Inara asked slightly worried. Jayne grabbed River from behind only to be flipped onto the floor. Mal laughed. "At least she didn't knock him out, like she did in the Maiden's Head." He explained. "You know I will never get tired of Jayne gettin' bet up by a ninety pound girl." Wash said and everyone laughed.

The many thoughts of amusement and worry caught River off guard letting Jayne make his move. He grabbed both of her hands and used his body to pin River against the hull of the ship. River giggled and wrapped her legs around Jayne's waist. Both of their thought went straight into the gutter. She pushed her hips against Jayne's making them both moaned.

"MEI-MEI!" Simon called out, rushing from the Passenger Dorms, with Kaylee close behind. Jayne looked behind him as Simon. River Unwrapped her leg's from Jayne and used them to push off the haul. Jayne flew backwards and smacked down onto the floor, and River landing onto of him. River's smile faltered, Jayne's features were rigid with pain. "Jayne?" she questioned. When he didn't answer she looked at Simon for help.

Simon kneeled down and inspected Jayne. "We need to sit him up. I think he will be okay." Simon explained. River got up and helped Simon sit Jayne up. "I'm okay, Doc, only hit my head some. Not her fault." Jayne said standing up with no help.

"You okay Jayne?" Mal asked making his way down the catwalk. "Yeah." Jayne groaned rubbing the back of his head. "Just a bump, nothing too bad Mal." Jayne said. River stared at Jayne tears sliding down her cheeks. Kaylee wrapped her arms around River trying to comfort her. Jayne heard her whimper and turned to see her crying. "Hey, River don't cry." Jayne said feeling odd; he never knew what to do when a girl was crying. "But I hurt you." River sobbed. Everyone watched as Jayne pulled River away from Kaylee.

"Hey we have everything all set up, for lunch why don't we got to the Mess and enjoy. We even made a cake." Kaylee said happily. Jayne head snapped up at this. "Cake?" He asked. Zoe nodded trying to not laugh like her husband was. "I like cake." Jayne stated making River laugh. They all headed upstairs.

--

It was lunchtime, Kaylee and Inara had decorated the Mess to celebrate Zoe's pregnancy. Kaylee even whipped up one of her famous protein cakes, with 'Congrats' spelled out on it. Jayne was sitting at the table waiting for the food to be served. River sat next to him smiling humming.

"Food…" Wash complained acting as if he was starving. Zoe couldn't help but laugh at his antics. She kissed his head and put some more food on the table.

"So you guys, thought of a name yet?" Kaylee asked as they all sat down and started serving themselves. Zoe and Wash looked at each other and shrugged. "I like Rex… Or Sara… No, no Tara." Wash said. Zoe just frowned at him and turned to the others. "We haven't discussed it yet." She laughed.

Inara smiled at the two, she secretly smiled at thought of having a baby. _Mal would be a great father, he already takes care of a whole boat full of children._ She said to herself laughing silently. Most of the meal was over conversation about children, names, and childhood stories. River could tell Jayne was tensing up as they stories went more towards brothers and sisters. She leaned her head onto Jayne's shoulder starting to hum and picking at her food.

"River, are you tired?" Simon asked noticing her. River shook her head and snuggled into Jayne. Her anchor was back; his thoughts were the only one she could hear as she rested against him. _Like a big teddy bear._ She thought smiling to herself. She loved touching Jayne, it just felt right, she decided. Before anyone noticed River was sound asleep.

--

_There was a man standing and looking over her. He was shocked at what he was looking at, but his thoughts were overly loud. "What the hell." He kept thinking over and over again. Then other thoughts rushed into her. "No, River, No!" one yelled then there was a "Oh my, that isn't what you usually see." And a "A girl in a box…hmm." Then like magic they all stopped and all she could hear was a, "It's a girl…" That is when she darted up out o the box screaming. Then everything blurred, she was surrounded by Reavers, they were all so angry and wanted to kill her family. "Never." She thought to them. "I belong with them…And I won't let you have them." She screamed in her mind. One came at her then suddenly Jayne was holding her. He kissed her neck and fondled her thigh. She let out a moan, "Oh Jayne." He couldn't help but smile. "You like that girl?" He growled in to her ear. All River could do was whimper and buck underneath him. He laughed out huskily, and then kissed her hard on the mouth. More moans erupted from her lips. "This is a good dream." She mumbled against his mouth. Jayne pulled away and frowned. "Dream?" He asked confused. River nodded. "I like your dreams." She mumbled pulling him close again. _

--

While River slept, everyone prepped for their arrival to the Cobb household. Simon was in the infirmary looking around and packing away different viols of medicines. Kaylee was tinkering with the engine, she was back in her grimy overalls, but she still had her hair and make-up all done up. She hummed and whistled happily to the different songs she knew. Mal was in Inara's shuttle they were enjoying some tea and enjoying their playful banter towards each other. Zoe and Wash were on the bridge cuddling and talking over baby names. Jayne was once again on his weight bench. His sour thoughts were plaguing him. It was almost like just another day, in the black.

River slept through dinner, no one was surprised when Jayne ate and left to his bunk. It was hard to make the rest of the night cheerful with the impending troubles that were approaching. Serenity was silent, but River knew this was a silence of sorrow for Serenity, not close to what she loved about the firefly.

**:Up next is their arrival to Jayne's home… It is going to be heart wrenching and loving… Well at least I hope so. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pained Hearts**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Okay here it is. I suffered from some writers block but it is now done. Oh and I REWROTE Chapter 4 so if you haven't read it since before 2/16/06 then you need to go back and reread it… I HAVE NO BETA EDITER SO SORRY! Well anyway, I took the story in this direction so I can get River and Jayne alone together later. When Chapter 6 comes out you will understand. And it gets a little graphic (sex) in the next chapter… so if you don't like that type of stuff then read this chapter and be done with it. ENJOY!**

River woke to a needle pricking her arm. She growled and sat up as Simon let go of her arm. "Boob." She said, rubbing her arm and getting out of bed. "River we need you to stay calm while we are there. I will also need you to help me with the operation… These drugs are needed." Simon tried to explain. She just growled at him and headed for the mess not even changing into her day clothes.

River was still very bitter when she entered the Mess. Everyone was eating already, making her pout, even more. As she crossed the room Jayne's eyes went straight to her, she wore a simple navy teddy that cupped her breast and came down to her mid thigh. River glance at Jayne and almost smiled, but then, Kaylee placed a full plate of food down in the empty seat next to Jayne. River made her way over running her hand across Jayne's back and sitting down, only to stare at her food.

"Hey. How is she doing today, Doc?" Mal asked.

Simon looked up from his seat and his fingers slightly in his mouth. "Oh, she is rather grumpy this morning, but I think she will be fine for the rest of the day, as long as she doesn't have to deal with too much." Simon explained smiling at Kaylee as she sat down next to him. "Alright…" Mal said wearily looking over at River who was poking at her food. "Well, just make sure she doesn't stab any one again…" River looked up and stuck her tongue out at Mal and went back to jabbing at her food. "Anyway… We'll be landin' in an hour. Let's make sure everything is ready, we don't want ta be imposin' on Jayne's family none." Mal told everyone. "We stay to the ship, give help where it's needed. Don't cause any trouble. That's all."

Jayne set down his cup and wiped his mouth. "Ma won't like that none, Mal. She'll want to meet you all, and spoil the Doc some… If he can fix Mattie up properly and all. And she wants to meet the girls. Always complainin' 'bout me never brin' you's all home and such." He pointed out.

"Your mother sounds like a very sweet person." Inara said, politely. Jayne nodded with a sad smile. "When I wrote her, I told her 'bout all you guys, so we don't need to be lying 'bout any thin', she won't stand for it." He told Mal frowning. There were nods of understanding from around the table.

River gave a sigh and snuggled against Jayne. Kaylee couldn't help but grin and giggle while watching their comfortabillity with one another. This only caught everyone else's attention. Mal cleared his throat. "So River… You seem a mighty cozy with Jayne there. Any reason for it?" He asked.

Jayne was a deer in headlights; he was so humped if River said anything about his dreams, or the fact that she liked those dreams. River grinned and rubbed her face against Jayne's arm. "Jayne's her pillow," River stated. When Mal lifted his brow in question Jayne jumped in. "I ain't no pillow crazy… Just let ya lean against me so that I know that you ain't someone where plotting to cut me up again." He growled out. A slow creepy smile slid across River's features, making everyone a little more than uncomfortable. The rest of the mean continued with small talk and decisions on schedules.

--

Wash, River, Zoe and Mal were all on the Bridge watching as they set down on the far side of the Cobb Ranch. They could see the small house no more than twenty yards away, with what looked like a small gathering of the Cobb's themselves outside awaiting their arrival. Once completely landed and opened they airlock, Mal pressed the com. "Right everyone, looks like their all waiting for us… We'll meet and greet, then let the Doc and River do their thing. No time for socializing. Okay people let's get this done." Mal said looking out of the ship one last time before turning and heading to the Cargo Bay with the others.

Jayne stood in the front of the group as the doors opened; his stomach was in knots he hadn't seen his family since he left when he was nineteen. Suddenly he felt a Mal's hand on his shoulder. "Here we go." Jayne said and started to walk off the ship.

"Uncle Jayne!" Three small children screamed and ran from the porch. Jayne smiled and scooped up two of the three and tossing them over his shoulders. The third attached herself to Jayne's leg; it was an amusing sight for all who were watching to see.

River took two steps off the ship and froze; she was bombarded by thought's memories, and fears of people she didn't know. It was too much, she was getting confused, and Jayne was too far away. So River retreated back to the ship… Serenity was safe, she could try and collect and sort all of the intruding thoughts and emotions, in the empty ship. As she looked around the Cargo Bay she became even more confused, there was lush green foliage covering every inch of the vast room.

--

Once the whole crew of Serenity, save River, was in front of the house, Jayne dropped the two kids and greeted his family, "Hey, Ma, Pa, Ellie, Tristan. Umm, this is Mal the capt'n, that's Zoe and Wash, and a, the one who don't stop smiling is Kaylee. Umm this is Inara and our Doc it the proper lookin' one." Jayne said. Turned to see River had not come down from the ship with them, but stood with her back to them. "And the umm the Crazy, I mean River… she's still at the ship." Jayne tried to explain, without seeming worried about River.

"It is so nice to meet ya'll." Jayne Ma said. "Jayne has told me all about all of you. I'm Vera Cobb and this is my husband Robert… These are our son Tristan and his wife Ellie… The rest of the Family couldn't make it but they have been around quite a bit since the Doctor told us 'bout Mattie…" There was an awkward silence after all the introductions.

The three kids frowned at all the adults around them. "What 'bout us, we ain't important enough to mention?" Asked the oldest boy asked, folding his arms. Most of the Cobb's laughed. Ellie on the other hand glared at her son. "James you hold that tongue of yours in front of guests." She sculled. Jayne smiled down at the kids. "These lil' animals are my nephews and niece. Da tall on with the mouth is James, then his lil' brother Ed and the pretty lil' darlin' here is Emily. She's Mattie's little girl." Emily blushed and hid behind Jayne's leg. Inara smiled at Mal and then went to the small girl. "Hello Emily… I'm Inara, how would you like to play with Kaylee and me, while the Doctor helps your father?" Inara asked. Emily smiled and took Inara's outstretched hand, with a nod.

"Yes, well we better get Mattie up to the ship. I'll need to know about how he has been doing since we talked last, Mrs. Cobb." Simon said. Vera nodded and invited everyone inside.

--

Tears slipped from River's eyes. She was better, No, she couldn't go back to being lost all the time. River let out a sob and ran into the ship trying to get away from her hallucinations. It was just unfair, she was doing so well, and when she did start to get lost Jayne was there, along with Simon's medications… Now she would have to start all over again. _He won't want her broken…_ she thought to her self as she found herself in front of Jayne's bunk. Nothing was right anymore. She couldn't help Simon with Mattie and then he and Jayne would be mad at her.

"Ai-yah. Tain ah." River whimpered and dropped to her knees. All was lost for her, there was nothing to grip onto, it was as if she was back in the blue hand's grasp, but the pain she felt stab through her was not physical but emotional. "No one will want her now…No one." She whispered lying on the ground in front of Jayne's bunk.

--

Jayne, Mal and Tristan were all carrying Mattie onto the ship trying not to jar him around too much. Simon was in between the men listening to Mattie's breathing as it became weaker. It seemed that, that the night before Mattie had stopped breath almost every twenty minutes. Simon knew this wasn't good and he needed to go in right away.

When they arrived in the infirmary Simon, put on some gloves and grabbed something to put Mattie under. He looked up and noticed River wasn't there. "I need River in here. Ma Shong!" Simon yelled grabbing a scalpel and moving towards Mattie. Unable to watch, Jayne rushed out of the room to find River.

He tired her room first, nothing. Growling her rushed up stairs. _She chooses now to play hide-n-seek. Gorram Crazy!_ Jayne through while heading up stairs. He moved to the engine room looking around and calling her name. He knew she sometimes hide in there when playing with Kaylee. He sighed and stomped over to the Mess.

"Ruttin yu ben de girl!" Jayne yelled when he didn't see her there either. He stepped into the front hall and his heart broke at the sight of her. She looked completely lost, he body limp, though her eyes were still open, but they were glazed over, like when she kicked ass in the Maiden's Head. He approached her slowly and knelt next to her. "Hey girl… it's me… Jayne…" He said softly. River looked up at him letting out a small sob. Jayne smiled slightly at the knowledge that she hadn't attacked him yet.

In a second River with in Jayne arms sobbing against his chest. When the shock wore off of him he wrapped his arms out her. "She's sorry… She got lost; her hope of being a whole girl is gone. She can't help… She is broken. No one wants her!" She cried out clinging to Jayne as if she would disappear if she ever let go. "I don't understand a gorram word you just said, River girl, but your brother needs ya. He is tryin' to fix Mattie up right now." Jayne told her. When River didn't move, Jayne frowned, knitting his brows together. He debated for a second and scooped River up and headed back down to the infirmary.

--

When they entered Mal looked at Jayne in question, but Simon was the one to ask the question. "What happened to her?" He asked worried but unable to leave what he was doing. His hand was in Mattie working with the lungs. "Don't know, she was just up by my bunk sobbin'. Don't got any clue why, she ain't makin' any since at all." Jayne told him grimacing at his brother lying open on the cold operating table.

"Tah mah duh hwoon dahn!" Simon swore, as he was squirted with a large amount of blood, shocking both Mal and Jayne. Tristan watched helplessly in horror. A cry of pain escaped from River as she pushed away from Jayne, causing him to drop her to the floor. Simon looked up and then went back to work but the other three men stared at River as she crawled over to the table and used it to brace her self up.

"Blood," she cried out, "Slipping… Jayne's blood!" River grabbed an IV needle and moved over to Jayne who took a set back, Mal taking a step forward so that he could protect Jayne if needed. River growled and pointed to Mattie. "Need's Jayne's blood!" She told them trying to get her point across. "Oh!" Came from the men in the room, then Jayne sat down and let River rig him up so Mattie was getting the blood that he needed.

"Boob." She said openly, making Simon and Mal smile some. River went over to Mattie taking one of the needles Simon had laid out and started to inject Mattie where needed. Her precision and speed put Simon to shame, in the surgery category.

--

The rest of the Cobb's, Kaylee, Inara, Wash and Zoe all sat in the Den of the Cobb house hold. They talked about many things; how they all came to be on Serenity, how many more people were in the Cobb family, stories of Jayne on the ship and of one of his childhood. Then Kaylee let it slip that Zoe was pregnant.

"Oh Dear that is wonderful," Vera said. "Isn't Robert," elbowing her husband who said a faint. "Yeah…" Zoe thanked them and held onto Wash's hand not sure what else to do.

"I want kids one day." Kaylee said dreamily. Everyone laughed, and Kaylee blushed. "Don't ya think Simon would make a great dad?" She asked.

"So, you and da Doctor?" Ellie asked in awe. "It's a smart match." Vera commented, only to make Kaylee blush more and everyone else laughed, though it didn't last long. The front door opened and Tristan and Mal came in. Tristan was sporting a smile heading straight to his wife, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Yous should have seen it. First it was touch and go then this lil' thing of a gal came in and well, she was actin' weird but she's Jen duh shi tian cai, helped the Doc fix Mattie up with no problem. It was amazin'." He told everyone awe.

"That's our resident genius… Awe what fun she is." Wash said with a sigh and a smile. Zoe on the other hand was not smiling; the look on Mal's face told her something was wrong.

"Sir?" She asked. Mal looked at her first wondering what she wanted and then caught on. "River is acting strange…" He told them. Inara and Kaylee became very worried. "How strange Mal?" Inara asked. Mal locked his jaw then said, "Like she was before Miranda…" Looks of concern passed from one crew member to the next.

"Miranda?" Robert asked sitting up in interest. "Wasn't that the planet that the alliance killed off tryin' to control everyone. Created them Reavers and all?" He asked. Mal nodded and sat down next to Inara, who took his hand in hers.

"River led us right to it. She knew… Being a reader and all, she had found out somehow and she took us there. Almost lost the whole crew..." Mal said swallowing hard, "Trying to get that message out. It must of helped River some… She wasn't all that much crazy after…" Mal stopped not wanting to talk about it anymore. When he saw River holding those blades and standing in the middle of forty or fifty dead Reavers at her feet, he knew that she was more dangerous than anything else in the Verse.

Robert was about to say something when some else entered the house. It was a man not much younger than Jayne, he was a Cobb though, you could tell by the same dark hair and large features. "Look what I found." He said pointing to Jayne slung over River's shoulder.

They all went to enter the house when River whimpered and tried backing away from the door. "What's wrong River?" Jayne mumbled. Jayne wrapped her arm around River. "I want ya ta meet my family." He said, coaxing River inside. Once inside River darted behind Jayne making him stand on his own. He swayed slightly before falling to the ground and landing on his ass. "Owe." He said glaring at River. He took his brother's hand made his way over to the empty bench, River behind him grapping onto his shirt.

"Thanks Josh… Guess I gave too much Blood. Mattie's gonna be okay. Doc did alright, got him all patched up and said he's gonna make it and all." Jayne told everyone smiling.

"Oh that is Wonderful!" Mrs. Cobb shouted hugging her children. She came up to River and smiled. "So you must be River. Pretty lil' thing, aren't ya? Jayne has told me a lot about you. You may be young but I think you and Jayne would be a great couple don't you think, Robert?." Vera joked, making River smile, and Jayne turn red. "Ma!" Jayne whined, making everyone laugh. It wasn't everyday you got to see a tough guy like Jayne get picked on by many people.

"Why didn't you tell us you and yours were heroes?" Robert Cobb asked glaring at his son. Shocked, Jayne looked up slightly confused. "Huh?" "Miranda…" River whispered behind him… Jayne scowled. He saw the look on his Ma's face and sighed.

"Didn't want Ma worrin' none… It wasn't all that shiny, specially with all those Reavers, and River being a shing-tsan sha-sho… And I did tell ya. Wrote about how we got in a bad scrape doin' the right thing and lost of people got hurt…" Jayne said gruffly, feeling Rivers hand go to his arm. Everyone from the Cobb family gasped. "Reavers?" His mother asked in horror. Jayne nodded and looked up at River. "Would of all died, if River weren't there. She dashed out saved us all, and when w saw her again… Well she was the only thing standing, with only a few scratches on her. She is all sorts of shiny." Jayne finished and the room fell into silence.

Mal glared at Jayne, but stopped when Inara's grasp on his hand tightened. He looked over at her and she gestured to the door where Simon and two other men and four women where standing. The sadness washed out of his face when Kaylee stood up. He smiled at her and moved out of the way so they could bring Mattie in. "Put him in his room… I'll need to stay with him tonight… Just to make sure he doesn't rip any stitches when he comes to." Simon explained. Vera nodded fallowing the two men into Mattie's room.

**Chapter 6 is coming soon. I am also working on a few other stories while working and playing a video game so it may take a while. I get lost with the wording and such so Please review and tell me what you think and where you think the story is gonna go. BTW I NEED A BETA EDITER IF YOU WANT CONTACT ME! THANKS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pained Hearts**

**Chapter 6**

**Authors Note: Hey all… I am sorry it has been almost a month since my last installment. Now that I have two jobs and a BF I was a little busy… Plus I had wicked bad writers block which sucks. But here it is… **

As dinner came around the Cobb family refused to let anyone lift a finger to help out. "Come on Jayne, it'd be rude to have our guests workin'… Tomorrow might be another story." Josh laughed out. Jayne chuckled, knowing full well he was going to be the only one from Serenity doing any of the work Josh was talking about. Everyone was telling jokes and making small talk while they were serving themselves some food. Kaylee was hurrying around the table with two plates trying to get food for Simon and her. "Kaylee, dear, let me help you with that." Ellie said picking up one of the plates. The two women headed into the house together half smiling.

"So, Mal, Jayne told us you get shot a lot." James said with a smile. "What's that like?" Mal looked up at him and smiled. "Well, it is a barrel of fun… You should try it sometime." He said taking a bite of his biscuit. Mostly everyone burst out laughing leaving Vera and Inara to glare at the men and River who seemed to be shrinking into her seat.

Zoe was the first to notice how pale River was. Sweat was gathering on her knitted brows and her eyes were unfocused. Her voice broke through the men's laughter. "River honey, are you alright?" The only reply was a small soft whimper.

_What's wrong with her?_

_She don't look good…_

_Ain't gonna go all fung luh on us is she?_

_Something isn't right, she is too pale. _

_What's wrong? How come I didn't notice there was something wrong?_

_I hope she isn't ill, that poor child has been through enough._

River whimpered again. All eyes were on her now… Her head snapped to look at each person's new thoughts, there were too many. Her stomach turned and her eyes started to roll back into her head. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open when she heard Jayne's voice. "Crazy?" His arm was around her keeping her from falling out of her seat.

"Let's get her to her brother." Zoe said quickly. Jayne nodded and stood up bringing River with him. As soon as her feet touched the ground River just fell down limply. Everyone gasped; Jayne scooped her up as fast as he could. Fear and panic took over. "Girl, you okay? River?" Jayne called to her quietly. "To loud!" she whispered leaning against Jayne her eyes shut tight. "It's okay." Jayne said comforting the "oh so small" looking girl, he was cradling in his arms.

As Jayne took River inside, Mrs. And Mr. Cobb stared at each other knowingly. "Seems Jayne is rather attached to that girl. Odd how just months before he was saying he'd wish she'd just go away." Robert said matter-of-factly.

"River is now a part of the crew… I think Jayne feels comfortable with her. They have a lot in common, even though River does things to annoy Jayne…" Inara explained. Mal nodded and then shrugged.

--

Simon was just sitting down with Kaylee and Ellie to eat when Jayne walked in carrying his sister who looked less than healthy at the moment. He quickly stood, "What is wrong?" He asked checking her over. "I'm alright Simon." River said yawning. Simon pursed his lips and looked to Jayne for an answer. "She said it was too loud with all of their thoughts… Guess she shouldn't be around my family much anymore." Jayne pouted out. He was really disappointed that she couldn't spend time with him and his family.

Jayne's gut tightened in realization. He really cared for River, and it scared him. "Here. Take her." Jayne said putting River on her own two feet before fleeing the room. River growled out loud as Jayne left. Simon put his arm around her and moved her towards the empty seat next to his and Kaylee's. "No!" She yelled and pushed Simon away. She turned and exited the room mumbling something about men and boobs and stubborn and tying someone up.

--

Jayne walked into his old room and sat on his small bed. It was no longer the lust and the need to protect River for him, like it had been when he discovered who she really was under all the crazed innocence her brother dressed her up in. It had become love… He, Jayne Cobb, the grumpy old mercenary was in love. And it scared him.

River watched from the doorway, her body pressed against the frame and her hair hanging in her face hiding her small smile.

"Nine." She said calmly. Jayne's eyes shot up to look at her. "What are you doing here girl?" he growled out. River ignored him and continued to look around the room from her perch at the door. "Nine." she repeated. Confused, Jayne asked, "Nine what?" River looked at him, giving him that "I am smarter than you" look. "Women…" she said pausing. Before Jayne could say anything she continued. "You have had sex with nine women in here."

Jayne swallowed hard, she knew about them and he felt guilty. "Yeah, but that was when I was a kid." River lifted an eyebrow. "You still have sex with women. And you're not a kid now." She pointed out, pushing away from the door frame. Jayne scowled, "Yea', what's your point girl?" River ginned and took a few small slow steps towards him.

"Jayne never kissed any of them on the lips." She stopped in front of him making him look up at her. "I don't kiss on the mouth, everyone knows that. They are just there so I can get some tail." Jayne said gruffly.

"I'm not tail… This girl means more to you." River said, their eyes locked, neither willing to blink. "No ya ain't." He said averting his eyes from hers. The word "Liar" from River's mouth brought his eyes back to her. "Jayne I am a mind reader. You like her… and she likes you."

Joy spread through Jayne as she said those last words. He looked over at River and said "Is that so?" River nodded and stepped fully into the room. An evil grin spread over her face with every step she took towards Jayne.

"You're going to kiss her… On the lips." River stated, stopping in front Jayne. "You sure?" Jayne asked taking her hips in his hands. She was small but fit perfectly in his grip. "Yes." River gasped out as Jayne pulled her onto his lap.

Jayne knew if anyone from Serenity had walked in at that moment he would be humped; River was straddling him, her dress up by her hips where his hands still sat. But to Jayne it was worth the risk. He glided his hand up her back and let it sit at the base of her neck, pulling her closer, so that he could ever so gently press his lips to her. Electricity shot through River starting at her lips, she couldn't help but gasp at the sensation. Jayne pulled away and smiled.

He opened his mouth to ask her if she was okay, but River launched herself onto his mouth. Jayne couldn't help but respond quickly, sliding his tongue into her mouth. All River could do was moan into his mouth. They melted into each other as they continued kissing, only gasping for air, before reattaching their lips to one another.

In an instant River was out of Jayne's arms and standing four feet from him. "What da hell… What's wrong? Ya don't like it none?" Jayne asked very confused. River didn't answer but looked to the door in waiting. Jayne's brought his brows together and let out a low growl as Mal appeared in the door frame.

"Hey little Albatross… You doing any better?" Mal paused looking at the two sensing that something was wrong. "I'm not interruptin' anything am I? Jayne?" Mal asked in his "Captainy" voice. Jayne shook his head and stood up. "Nah Mal. Just gonna get some sleep. The girl might need some too… We's were just talkin' 'bout taking her back to the ship is all." Jayne lied, glancing at River, waiting for her to say something... anything.

"I want to sleep under the stars…" River said as if on cue. Both men stared at her in shock. "Huh?" Mal asked, confusion written all over his face. River looked at the floor and said. "She… I have never "camped out" before. It wasn't proper… And being left on a deserted moon to see if I would live or die… Doesn't count…"

Feelings of guilt and sorrow hit both men. River never really talked about her time at the Academy, so when she did it wasn't pleasant. Mal instantly felt bad that River never had a proper childhood and he knew if he could do anything to make it better for her he would. "Alright, I'll see what we can scrounge up for a tent." Mal said and turned to leave.

"NO!" River yelped. "Too many thoughts, she'll get lost again." She mumbled, shaking slightly. Jayne had to fight the urge to rush over to her and wrap his arms around her and protect her from everything. "I'm not letting you stay outside with no tent all by your lonesome River." Mal stated roughly. River looked up with only her eyes. Both men could see the mischief behind them. "Jayne will go with. Doesn't hurt her head when thinks…" Jayne went rigid as she opened her mouth to day something more. "I rather enjoy HIS thoughts…" That girl was going to get him shot or worse put in a damn airlock.

Mal was about to protest when he saw River pouting. Tears in the corner eyes, lower lip jutted out ever so slightly and her big brown eyes pleading silently. He sighed making River smile. "Thank you Capt'n Daddy!" River cheered pulling Mal into a hug. "I haven't said yes yet." Mal protested. River cocked her head to one side and lifted an eye brow at him. "Gorram mind reading genius." Mal muttered out. "Jayne keep her safe or the airlock will be the least of your problems. DONG MA?" Jayne nodded and watched Mal leave the room.

River looked at Jayne grinning. They were going camping all alone. Now this can be interesting…

**I promise it will get better and there is a treat in the next couple chapters to come. I hoped you like this one. I will try to whip out the next chapter very soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I am sooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken this long to finish my story…

AND I am Sorry it will take a bit longer…

For I have lost the final chapters and the previous chapters of Pained Hearts to a computer virus…

Yes kids this is what happens when you forget to buy protection for you computer…

But do not fear I am taking the time and rereading my story on yes to write the last chapters once more.

Please stay with me and keep reading my work

Thanks

Av-ptb


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry it took so long but this chapter is done. I hope you like it. –Av_ptb**

Inara met Mal in the hall as he walked out of Jayne's old room she wrapped her arm around his. "Is everything alright Mal?" She asked. Mal looking a little out of sort just stared at her, opened his mouth to say something then shut it. Inara found this quite amusing. As she began to speak Mal started talking. "Is there somethin' between Jayne and River? I mean they ARE getting' a long better and NOW little River wants to go camping alone with my mercenary!"

Inara couldn't help but laugh at Mal. "Mal can't you see what is going on?" She asked. He just stared blankly as they stopped at the end of the hall. Inara stood really close to Mal. "River wants to spend time with Jayne alone. She wants to BE with HIM… MAL!" She said inches away from his face. Mal's eyes widened. "Hell no! River can't! Come on 'Nara! He is too old for her. She is still a kid! They have almost killed each other so many times." Inara just stared at him. "Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng!" Mal swore and slammed his hand against the wall.

--

Back in the room Jayne swallowed hard trying not to think what was ahead of him. But River standing in front of him was a one hell of a reminder. Him… her… alone… in a tent… all night…

"Don't be scared… She… won't bite…, unless you want me to." River said kneeling in front of him. All Jayne could do was groan. "Gorramit girl, you shouldn't be sayin' those kinds of things." Jayne growled out.

River giggle once more as she unzipped Jayne's pants, making him groan again. "Now girl, what in the gorram hell do you think your doing?" Jayne said trying to be intimidating but watching her just made him harder. She pulled him out and lightly licked the tip of his dick. His breath caught in his throat, he let out a loud moan as she slid him into her mouth. "Lao tyen yeh, girl. Oh…" he moaned as River continued to suck on him. She bobbed her head up and down as Jayne ran his hands through her soft long black hair.

"Don't stop girl, Wuh de ma, don't stop." Jayne moaned.

It wasn't long before Jayne was at the end of his rope. He was gasping for air, and then finally he came, grunting loudly. River pulled away, licking her lips. "Jayne tastes good." Jayne pulled River up into a hot passionate kiss. He could taste himself on her lips. Jayne moved so River was lying under him. Their hands groped at each other, only to be interrupted by Kaylee.

"OH! Sorry… I'll leave you two to it." She said quickly leaving before Jayne could even get off of River. "Gorram it, moonbrain, why didn't you warn me she was coming." River rolled onto her side and smirked. "She was having too much fun."

--

Mal and Inara walked back into the dining room and sat back down. "How is River doing, she didn't look well." Mrs. Cobb asked, serving herself another helping of food. Mal scowled then turn to Mrs. Cobb and smiled. "She's just shiny. Headache is all… She was hoping she could go camping with… umm… Jayne. Do you have a tent, and other camping supplies? Unfortunately we don't have much on the ship for that sort of thing."

Vera smiled at Mal and nodded. "The kids use to camp out down by the lake, just past the trees." She said remembering the happy past. "Little River and the Jayne are welcome it all of it. I think Jayne will enjoy getting away from this house with Mattie and all."

Mal nodded knowingly, he saw how this was affecting Jayne and his crew. Though, River seemed to benefit in this somehow.

--

Mal watched from the porch as the Cobb's got stuff together and got ready for the night, to come. He didn't want to think about River alone with Jayne, but she was growing up and no one could stop it, even if they wanted to. Simon was not happy with it at all either, but he had said fine and that just left Mal with no argument. He didn't like all the changes that were happening on his ship.

"No power in the verse can stop it." River said smiling with Jayne right behind her, hold all they camping gear. Mal shook his head and sighed. "Let's go check out this site; I do not have a good feeling leaving you two alone in the middle of no where." Mal said. Inara laughed, "You have a bad feeling about a lot of things captain tight pants." Inara laughed.

"I can see why they call you captain tight pants." Vera laughed along with Inara as Mal turned bright red. River started to pull on Jayne, "Thoughts are too many… Can't we camp now?" Jayne nodded and River leaped off the porch making Jayne carry all the supplies. Vera and Inara laughed as they watch River dance across the yard with Jayne close behind. "Not sure if this is a good idea 'Nara." Mal said, leaning on the rail. "Not your choice, Mal, like so many other things… It is just going to happen." Inara said hugging Mal's arm.

--

River marched through the woods, though she had never been to the camping spot near the lake she knew where it was. "River girl, don't get to far ahead." Jayne called after her. "We're almost there." She called out behind her. "Yeah I know girl, but we don't need to rush, we have all night." Jayne explained making River smile.

"We have other things to do tonight Jayne," River said walking backwards avoiding every branch she could possibly tip over. Jayne tried to hide his blush, but River knew it was there. Jayne closed the gap between them and River took his hand. "I was to swim." River said as she saw a small lake peeking out just past the forest. "We ain't got no suits…" Jayne pointed out. "Don't need 'em." River replied. Jayne started at the small woman now pulling him closer and closer to their camp site. _Ta ma duh…_he thought to himself. "Plan to." River said as they emerged out of the woods.

------

The small lake reflected the bright sun and made the whole area shimmer with a beautiful grace. River grinned ear to ear and run to the lake. Jayne, somehow knowing her plan, caught her by the waist and pulled her close. "Camp first then you can go swimin'…" He explained. River started to pout but Jayne held firm. "Fine, she just wanted to be one with the waters… But if man ape says camp first, we must camp first." River said in a sarcastic tone.

Jayne growled and stepped away from her. "I ain't no man ape and if you want to be 'one with the water' not gonna stop you any… BUT first we set up our tent and get a good fire going or it'll be to dark to do a gorram thing. DONG MA?" River giggled and walked over to the flatter areas. "I'll get the tent up and you get wood." She said staring the ground trying to find the flattest spot. All Jayne could do was smile, so he dropped his pack off and headed back into the forest to find some wood and rocks for their fire pit.

------

It took Jayne no more than fifteen minutes to find enough lumber to burn for the night and the right sized stone for a fire pit. As he returned to the camp site he found River struggling with the tent, that wouldn't stay up. Jayne laughed loudly causing River to blush then pout. "By physics this thing should be able to stand on it's own but the poles seem to slither out of their spot and try to escape their confine, for no reason, and no solution seems plausible." River tried to explain. Jayne placed all the wood and rocks to the side and walked over to the tent. "You're supposta be the ruttin' genius and you can't figure out how to stake a tent." Jayne laughed some more. River lightly hit him in the arm. "No laughing, this is taking up time we should be having intercourse." Jayne cringed at that word. "Don't call it that River girl, sex, screwing, ruttin' but no that." Jayne said properly staking the tent. As he stood up with the tent completely set up River meekly smiled at him. "What about making love." She asked, her heart was racing and River wasn't sure what Jayne would say. _Love…_he thought to himself, _she wants to make Love to me. _He smiled to himself, walked up to her and leaned down. "Now Moonbrain I don't mind that one at all." He leaned down and captured her lips. River couldn't help moan into his mouth. Jayne deepened the kiss pulling River closer to him. When they finally broke apart River glanced over at the lake with a smile, then back up at Jayne.

"Go River girl, the water should be nice and warm and I'll join you after I get the fire goin'." Jayne said letting River escape under his arm. He chuckled watching River and she was taking off her boots.

Jayne set his mind on making a good fire pit, he heard some splashing and couldn't help but to think of River dripping wet, her clothes clinging to her body. A wolfish grin spread across his face as he got the fire going strong. He stretched, and then headed down to the lake to join River. He got down to where he saw River take off her boots and looked down. Not only were her boots and socks there but all her clothes were there as well right down to her panties. Jayne felt himself harden as he started at her pile of clothes. It didn't take a moment longer for him to kick off his boots and start stripping down.

River peeked over at Jayne from behind the large rock she was hiding behind. After Jayne kicked off his boots he all but tore of his shirt revealing his well muscled chest, next can his cargo pants, leaving him in his underwear. River grinned seeing his excited state. Then for her grand finally Jayne slipped out of his boxer briefs and exposed his aroused manhood. Looking across the lake her spotted River and walked into the water, it didn't take long before he was able to swim up to her.

"You know girl, it's not safe to be swimmin' naked… Some guys might get the wrong idea." Jayne said leaned on the other side of the large rock. River looked over at him and replied, "but I like that idea… I like all of Jayne's ideas for his girl." They both grinned at each other, and then River splashed Jayne. Jayne wolfishly grinned at her and suddenly raced around the rock to chase after her. River was a fast swimmer but Jayne was always right on her tale. She could help but laugh and splash like a child trying to keep out of Jayne's grasp. Jayne wouldn't give up; he dove underwater and pulled her under with him. He held her close to him underwater feeling her body against his. As they surfaced River kissed Jayne passionately wrapping her legs around him. She could feel his manhood pressing against her lower abdomen. Jayne let out a slow moan, trying to stay above water. He kept kissing River trying to get back to the large rock. Jayne pushed River against the rock using it as leverage. Jayne trailed his kisses down her neck and breasts. River moaned and gripped his shoulders and tugged on his hair. Their breathing sped up, River started to buck against Jayne. "Slow down baby-girl. I don't want to rush this." Jayne whispered to River, trying to calm them both down a bit.

River rolled her head back against the rock enjoying everything Jayne was doing to her. His hands roamed her body, across her ribs, cupping her breasts, caressing her face, and finally settling on her butt. Soon he had River moaning his name and panting hard. "Please Jayne." She begged. "I need you." River moaned out. Jayne growled trying not to just thrust into her then and there. He leaned close to her ears, "River I… I want this to be… special… I… I umm…" River moaned and bit her lip. "I love you Jayne. Please… Please, I want this." Jayne looked into her eyes and thrust into her, River stiffened and moaned loudly. Jayne tried to stay still as long as possible but River's moans and her rotating her hips. All of Jayne resolve broke and he thrust into her over and over again. River clawed at his back leaving long red line on it. Soon their moaning became fast as did their thrusting against each other. Jayne kissed and sucked River's neck causing her to hit her peak and cum. She cried out and thrust against Jayne wildly pushing him over the edge as well.

They both lay against the rock recovering from their orgasms. Jayne smiled softly and looked at River pushing a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "You're amazing… I've never loved any woman before ya…" River grinned and replied "I know." They kissed again, and then River pushed Jayne away slightly and climb on to the large rock. Jayne fallowed her up and leaned over her as she laid back. "Up for another round, Moon brain?" Jayne asked grinning ear to ear. "You already are Man ape gone wrong." River giggled as she gripped Jayne shaft, gently rubbing it. Jayne moaned and captured her lips. He rolled them so River was now on top of him, still rubbing his cock. As soon as she got him completely aroused she straddled him and slipped him into her. A loud moan erupted from both of them as River started to ride Jayne. "Baby girl you are killing me here." Jayne panted into her ear. River continued to move herself on Jayne's shaft speeding up as she continued. Jayne held her hips down trying to last longer, but he couldn't stop he pulled her into a heated kiss and came inside of her. River was at her peek when Jayne slipped his hand between them and started to play with her clit. "Oh, JAYNE!" River cried out as she came as well and collapsed on top of him. Both found themselves to tired to swim back to the shore. Jayne slipped into the water and rested against the rock while River laid exposed on the rock.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked Jayne with a smile. "No ruttin' way I couldn't… Every part of you is shiny." Jayne replied running his hand up her calf. River giggled and stared up at the sky. "I'm scared." River said quietly after a moment. Jayne stayed quiet keeping a grip on River's leg, but River knew what he was thinking _I musta scared her off. No shiny girl like her would want to stay with a man ape like me._ River kicked Jayne's shoulder. "She's scared of loosing you, to Mal and the others, or a whore at some port?" River explained rolling onto her side. Jayne didn't know what to say or think because River heard no thoughts. Then he started laughing, and laughing. River frowned and climbed off the other side of the rock. "It's not funny. What if she looses you? No one can save me, not the way you can. And she slips so often…" Jayne stopped laughing and swam over to her. "You love me?" He asked plan and simple. River bit her lip and nodded. "Good, never had a woman love me before so I just might mess things up a bit. But I care for ya River-girl. That ain't gonna change. Sides you being all moon brained don't bother me that much. Just makes things more fun later on." Jayne said. River looked up and hugged Jayne.

-----

It didn't take long for River to convince Jayne to swim them both to shore. River even tried to make a mad dash to the tent before Jayne but was swung over his shoulder and pun around. It was dark by the time the made it back to the tent mostly dressed.

River lay in Jayne's arms as they stared out into the black. "The stars relax me…" River said nuzzling Jayne' arm. "A vast openness filled with so much and nothing at all so that when something occupies space it must create an extreme balance just to fit. Like in a puzzle." River yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Your words are always pretty, makes no since to me most the time but, I still like hearin' 'em." River kissed Jayne chin and fell in to a heavy slumber. Jayne couldn't help but to watch her sleep for a long while till his eyes couldn't focus anymore. Soon they were both dozing in each others embrace.

**Did everyone enjoy that? Want to find out what comes next? Well Jayne and River sleep in… Mal and Simon won't wait for them much longer and they go looking for them. What will they find? And are they ready to embrace what they find? Find out more in the next chapter of Pained Hearts.**

**Wow that sounded like a crappy end to a DBZ episode I am so sorry… No more Cell Saga for me.**


End file.
